


Cole's Heart

by HaruhiandHikaru



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruhiandHikaru/pseuds/HaruhiandHikaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mission that is turning out to be miserable, gets some funny teasing for the Inquisitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cole's Heart

Cole’s Heart

Ella, Cole, Varric, and The Iron Bull were having a miserable night in Crestwood.

Rain, wind and the undead _everywhere_ and there didn’t seem to be any reprieve until they would hit the village.

“So kid, you got anyone who catches your eye in Skyhold yet?” Varric asks Cole abruptly to fill the relatively miserable silence that had befallen the group.

Ella had only hesitated in her next step for half a moment, but Bull noticed and gave a little grin at Cole.

“Yeah kid, you found anyone to warm your bed in the tavern yet?” Bull chuckled when Cole looked confused and Ella blushed.

She knew what was coming next though, and she braced herself for it.

“Soft hands over heated skin, lips more pink than expected. Shouldn’t do this, will corrupt him, but I can’t help myself. Maker help me, but I want him so _much_!” Cole says.

“Both are inexperienced in love, but both know what they want from the other. Love for her and acceptance for him. She sees him, and remembers, and he wants her too, just as much as she’s wanted him almost from the very beginning.” He finishes.

Ella is blushing so hard that her face is a tomato by now for sure.

“Hey boss, why’re you blushing so much?” Bull asks teasingly.

Varric looks to the Inquisitor and catches on quickly to what Bull is saying.

“Yeah Flower, what’s got you so embarrassed? It’s not like _you_ are the one this is about, right?” He teased her.

Ella only blushed harder, if that was even possible, and stumbled forward, almost falling if it wasn’t for Cole suddenly appearing behind her and hooking an arm around her middle.

“Why should she be embarrassed about it? It was very sweet and I helped her. She also helped me to learn how to make her feel good too. We helped each other.” Cole said innocently.

Ella had the distinct urge for her hand to meet her face.

Bull and Varric were both surprised and amused at the indignant squeak that Ella produced.

“Boss!!! If you needed any help with that, I could have assisted you.” Bull exclaimed.

Varric was also turning a little bit red in the cheeks when he began to picture what Cole had described.

“No! Just-just NO!” Ella told them both when they opened their mouths and looked like they were going to ask her about it.

“That’s private and Cole shouldn’t have told you.” She finished.

“Aww boss, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about really. You were both willing and I assume that it felt good as well. Plus Cole isn’t bad looking at all. I just hope he wasn’t wearing that hat the whole time though.” Bull lightly continued to tease her as they walked.

“”I didn’t wear my hat, Ella did. She thought it was sexy. Varric, what does sexy mean and what is sexy?” Cole blurted.

Bull roared with laughter while Ella decided that she was fighting a losing battle with her blushing embarrassment and thought that it would be best if she just left them all behind.

All Varric could do was splutter in suppressed laughter and Bull stopped his laughing long enough to call to Ella’s retreating back.

This mission had left one embarrassed Inquisitor, and one dwarf that was trying to explain to one confused Spirit of Compassion just what sexy was.

Ella didn’t take The Iron Bull and Varric out on a mission for a long while as punishment for her embarrassment.

Also, everyone in Skyhold knew by the time they got back and Ella and Cole both received a lengthy lecture on safe sex from Vivienne, Solas and Leliana.

**_ FIN _ **


End file.
